Nie rezygnuje się z marzeń
by Kajje
Summary: Rachel i Blaine ukrywają przed Kurt'em, że są w związku. Co się stanie, kiedy Hummel, zupełnie przypadkiem, odkryje, że jest oszukiwany przez najlepszych przyjaciół? I jak daleko jest się w stanie posunąć, by zdobyć to, czego pragnie? Historia o tym, jak Kurt Hummel stara się spełnić marzenia. (hot!Kurt)


To pierwsza rzecz, jaką zdecydowałam się opublikować na i mam nadzieję, że nie odbiega zbyt mocno od poziomu, do jakiego przyzwyczaiły wszystkich osoby publikujące tu swoje historie.

Otrzeżenie: Jeżeli mała "sesja obściskiwania" pomiędzy Santaną, a Kurt'em wydaje Wam się nie do przyjęcia, to nie jest to rozdział dla Was. Dodatkowo wplecione są tu rozmowy Facebook'owe, gdyż czytając angielskie FF zakochałam się w takiej właśnie formie przedstawiania pewnych sytuacji zachodzących pomiędzy bohaterami.

Informacje dodatkowe (czyli co odbiega od rzeczywistości "Glee") :

1) Blaine i Kurt są w tym samym wieku – łatwiej jest mi powiązać pewne zdarzenia, jeżeli założę, że są na tym samym etapie edukacyjnym

2) Kurt nie został pocałowany przez Karofski'ego, ale ten groził mu śmiercią

3) Charaktery niektórych osób mogą ulegać modyfikacjom, jeżeli brać pod uwagę ich zachowanie w serialu

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

Nigdy nie sądził, że spotka kogoś takiego jak Blaine Anderson, z uśmiechem rozjaśniającym pomieszczenie i uroczymi lokami, które próbowano ujarzmić za pomocą ponadprzeciętnej ilości żelu. Nie miał też pojęcia, że zakocha się od pierwszego dotyku, a tak właśnie się stało, kiedy ciemnowłosy, wtedy nowo poznany chłopak złapał jego dłoń.

Myślał o nim przez całe dnie, a w nocy śnił o ich wspólnym życiu, budząc się zazwyczaj z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy, który nie schodził, aż do momentu uświadomienia sobie, że to rzeczywiście był **tylko** sen. Nienawidził tych chwil.

Z Blaine'em spotykał się prawie codziennie, z racji przynależności do Warblers'ów i uczęszczania do tej samej szkoły. Dzień w dzień obserwował każdy jego krok, samemu snując się za nim, niczym zakochany szczeniak. To było tak oczywiste, że dziwiło go niezmiernie niedoinformowanie Andersona, bo przecież każdy, dosłownie **każdy**, wiedział co Kurt czuł do najlepszego przyjaciela. Znał wszystkie jego przyzwyczajenia, czasem łapał się na tym, że wie, co Blaine ma zamiar powiedzieć nim tamten choćby otworzył usta. To wszystko zaczynało być szalone.

W końcu Kurt zebrał się na odwagę. Włożył najlepszy zestaw ubrań, jaki udało mu się wyłuskać z przepastnego wnętrza szafy, użył najlepszych perfum, a na ułożenie włosów poświęcił ponad godzinę. Zaplanował wszystko w najmniejszych szczegółach. Był gotów.

- Blaine! - wykrzyknął, uśmiechając się szeroko, kiedy zauważył przyjaciela stojącego w kolejce po kawę, w Lima Bean. - Nie sądziłem, że cię tu spotkam. - dodał, kiedy znalazł się niecały metr od bruneta. „Kurt, ty kłamco!", pomyślał, mając nadzieję, że się nie rumieni.

- Oh, Kurt. Uh... Hm... Witaj? Też nie sądziłem, że tu będziesz. - odpowiedział z dziwnym wyrazem twarzy, zerkając gdzieś ponad ramieniem wyższego chłopaka.

- Może napijemy się razem kawy? Muszę ci coś powiedzieć i wiem...

- Nie! - podniesiony głos Blaine'a sprawił, że Kurt zamilkł zdezorientowany. - To znaczy, chętnie, ale teraz nie mogę. Nie jestem tu sam, więc wybacz. Cóż... muszę iść. - po czym szybkim ruchem odebrał zamówienie i ruszył w stronę jednego z bardziej odosobnionych stolików.

- Co, do diabła? - mruknął do siebie Kurt, nie rozumiejąc co się właściwie stało. Przecież znał wszystkich znajomych Blaine'a i nigdy nie było problemu, by dosiadł się do nich w kawiarni czy gdziekolwiek indziej.

Zamówił ulubioną kawę, wciąż zastanawiając się nad zachowaniem przyjaciela. Przed wyjściem, obrócił głowę w stronę wnętrza pomieszczenia, mając nadzieję, że chociaż przez chwilę zobaczy twarz Andersona. Cóż, patrzenie na niego było jak narkotyk. I faktycznie udało mu się wyłowić chłopaka spośród osób siedzących w Lima Bean, jednak, gdyby wiedział, że zobaczy go w **takiej **sytuacji z **tą** właśnie osobą, z pewnością wyszedłby bez oglądania się za siebie. „O Boże", pomyślał, bo mimo bycia niewierzącym, to jedyne co opisywało jego zdziwienie. Blaine Anderson siedział przy stoliku wraz z panną Rachel Berry, która aktualnie zjadała jego twarz.

* * *

**Kurt Hummel: **„Nobody said it was easy. No one ever said it would be this hard. Oh, take me back to the start"

_przez Youtube:_ watch?v=RB-RcX5DS5A

_(Rachel Barbara Berry, Quinn Fabrya, Artie Abrams i 51 innych osób lubi to)_

**Santana Lopez:** Trochę smętne. Co się dzieje, Hummel?

_(Mercedes Jones lubi to)_

**Kurt Hummel:** Chciałbym cofnąć czas.

_(Brittany S. Pierce lubi to)_

**Brittany S. Pierce:** Pan Tubbington to potrafi, ale nie chce mi powiedzieć jak :(

_(Santana Lopez, Finn Hudson, Noah Puck Puckerman i 31 innych osób lubi to)_

**Mercedes Jones: **Mój Chłopiec jest smutny, a mnie wcale się to nie podoba. O co chodzi, Kochanie?

_(Quinn Fabray, Rachel Barbara Berry, Tina C. Chan i 2 inne osoby lubią to)_

**Blaine Anderson:** Może kawa? Nic tak nie pomaga na problemy jak odtłuszczona mocha. ;) O 16?

**Kurt Hummel:** Mercedes – po prostu chciałbym zmienić kilka złych decyzji. Niektórych osób lepiej byłoby nie poznać.

**Santana Lopez:** Jest gorzej, niż myślałam. Będziemy o 20, Księżniczko, z poduszkami i kilkoma litrami lodów.

_(Tina C. Chang, Rachel Barbara Berry, Quinn Fabray i 2 inne osoby lubią to)_

**Quinn Fabray:** Ty NIE, Rachel. Jedyne co byś zrobiła, to doprowadzenie Humel'a do depresji. Tu potrzeba kobiecej delikatności.

_(Santana Lopez, Mercedes Jones i Brittany S. Pierce lubią to)_

**Rachel Barbara Berry:** Hej! Ja jestem kobietą!

**Brittany S. Pirce:** Ale masz męskie ręce.

_(Noah Puck Puckerman, Quinn Fabray, Santana Lopez i 113 innych osób lubi to)_

**Noah Puck Puckerman:** Czasami geniusz objawia się niespodziewanie

_(Finn Hudson, Quinn Fabray, Mike Chang i 75 innych osób lubi to)_

**Blaine Anderson:** Kurt, czekam w Lima Bean. Nie odbierasz telefonu, więc pewnie jesteś w drodze. Do zobaczenia :)

**Kurt Hummel:** Dzięki, ale nie mam ochoty na kawę.

**Blaine Anderson:** Co?

**Mercedes Jones:** Ty zawsze masz ochotę na kawę!

**Quinn Fabray:** Będziemy za godzinę.

_(Santana Lopez, Tina C. Chang i Mercedes Jones lubią to)_

* * *

Był zdziwiony jak łatwo Blaine'owi przychodziło oszukiwanie, bo skoro całowali się z Rach w **taki **sposób, z pewnością nie była to ich pierwsza randka. Zastanawiał się jak długo go okłamywali. Najbardziej bolał nie sam związek, ale właśnie oszustwo ze strony dwójki najbliższych przyjaciół. Czuł się zdradzony, pozostawiony samemu sobie, nieważny. Czuł, jakby ktoś wyrwał mu kawałek serca i zdeptał go ze śmiechem. Czy tak czują się ludzie, którzy tracą najlepszych przyjaciół? Bo jeżeli tak, Kurt zastanawiał się czy nie lepiej byłoby wcale ich nie mieć, aniżeli kiedykolwiek przeżywać podobny ból po raz kolejny.

Dziewczyny pojawiły się punktualnie o 18 i, tak jak Kurt przewidywał, mimo widocznej niechęci reszty grupy, przyszła również Rachel. Nie chciał jej w swoim domu, w swoim pokoju, właściwie nie chciał jej w swoim życiu. Niestety, nie było możliwości, by wyprosić ją bez podania konkretnego powodu, a zdecydowanie nie przyszedł jeszcze czas, by powiedzieć wszystkim czego się niezamierzenie dowiedział.

- Mów! - rozkazała Merc, rozsiadając się na kanapie i wpatrując w niecodziennie bladą twarz przyjaciela.

- Mercedes, nic się nie stało. Naprawdę. Mam tylko trochę gorszy dzień. - odpowiedział, zbierając kila pełnych dezaprobaty spojrzeń. No tak, do przewidzenia było, że nie uwierzą. „Cholera", pomyślał niezbyt optymistycznie „Znają mnie zdecydowanie zbyt dobrze."

- Hummel, nie jesteśmy tu żeby cię oceniać, ale żeby pomóc. - mruknęła Santana, podchodząc do chłopaka i siadając mu na kolanach. Tak, to było jej zwyczajowe zachowanie, więc nikt nie widział w tym już nic dziwnego. No, może poza jedną osobą...

- Santana, przestań to robić! Kurt jest gejem, więc nie możesz go obmacywać. Znajdź sobie kogoś innego! - powiedziała Rachel z dezaprobatą, wbijając swoje pełne potępienia spojrzenie z Latynoskę.

- No chyba sobie żartujesz... - jęknęła Quinn, łapiąc się za głowę z „jesteś beznadziejnym przypadkiem, dziewczyno" wyrazem twarzy.

- Czy wy nie widzicie, że to prawie jak gwałt? Kurt nie lubi jak się go dotyka, na pewno mu się to nie podoba! - krzyknęła Berry, podchodząc do siedzącej pary i próbując siła odsunąć Santanę od domniemanego przyjaciela.

„Nie lubię? Jakie kurwa nie lubię?!" myślał wściekle niebieskooki chłopak, widząc jak San odpycha ręce drugiej dziewczyny z odrazą wymalowaną na ślicznej twarzy. „Myślisz, że mnie znasz, co, Berry? No więc patrz..."

- Bycie **bi** jest podobno całkiem interesujące, Rachel. Pomyślałem, że może warto spróbować. - powiedział cicho, po czym ujął w dłonie twarz siedzącej na jego kolanach latynoski i złączył ich usta.

Początkowo zakładał, że ma to być delikatny buziak, zainicjowany tylko na pożytek audytorium, jednak San miała najwyraźniej inne wyobrażenie „pocałunku". Przemieściła się na jego kolanach, siadając na nich okrakiem i przejechała ciepłym językiem po jego dolnej wardze. Decyzja nie była trudna, wręcz przeciwnie, z ochotą otworzył usta, pozwalając, by język wniknął do środka. Kurt zamruczał cicho, kiedy poczuł, że zęby dziewczyny ocierają się o jego usta i przejął inicjatywę. Było wilgotno, gorąco i cholernie miło. Kto powiedział, że gej nie może czerpać przyjemności z pocałunku z kobietą?

- O. Mój. Boże! - wyszeptała zaczerwieniona Quinn, wyłączając kamerkę zamontowaną w telefonie i patrząc się z niedowierzaniem na nadal ciężko oddychającą dwójkę. - To było gorące.

- Gdybym wiedziała, że tak całujesz, Księżniczko, już dawno pokazałabym ci, że wcale nie jesteś takim gejem, jak ci się wcześniej wydawało. - mruknęła Santana, puszczając zdziwionemu chłopakowi oczko, powodując tym samym, że zaśmiał się delikatnie.

- Tak. To było niezłe. - odpowiedział ochrypłym głosem, przejeżdżając dłonią po włosach, które dłonie dziewczyny pozostawiły w zupełnym chaosie. - Gdzie jest Rachel? - zapytał po chwili, nie mogąc zlokalizować dziewczyny w pomieszczeniu.

- Wyszła, kiedy zaczęliście jęczeć. Jakieś 10 minut temu. - chichot Tiny był na tyle zaraźliwy, by sprawić, że wszyscy poza Brittany zaczęli się śmiać.

- Wcale mi się nie podoba, że całowałaś **mojego **delfina, Tana. Ja pierwsza go znalazłam. - powiedziała poważnie, rzucając nadal siedzącej na Kurcie dziewczynie smutne spojrzenie.

- Skoro wzbudzasz takie emocje będąc gejem, nie chcę nawet myśleć co się okaże, kiedy uznasz się za bi. - głos Mercedes pobrzmiewał lekką kpiną. - Pewnie Berry będzie pierwsza w kolejce, w końcu ona zawsze jest PIERWSZA. - dokończyła, tym razem z nieukrywaną niechęcią w stosunku do ciemnowłosej dziewczyny.

- To jest** mój delfin**! - powtórzyła z naciskiem Brittany, łapiąc rękę Santany i siłą ściągając ją z chłopaka, po czym sama zajęła jej miejsce, otaczając szyję Kurta ramionami i składając słodkiego buziaka na jego policzku.

Dziewczyny nie pytały już dlaczego był smutny, a on był im za to niezmiernie wdzięczny, bo naprawdę, naprawdę nie miał ochoty opowiadać o nowo powstałej parze. Więc jedli lody, zagryzając je ciasteczkami orzechowymi, które upiekła mama Brit i oglądali komedie romantyczne, wyśmiewając się z coraz to głupszych zachowań głównych bohaterów. I wtedy Kurt zrozumiał, że może Rachel i Blaine byli jego najlepszymi przyjaciółmi, ale zdecydowanie nie jedynymi, jakich posiadał.


End file.
